Potop/Rozdział XXIX
Wnet ruch uczynił się między żołnierzami, którzy radzi byli wyjechać z lasu na daleki świat, tym bardziej że bali się jeszcze pościgu ze strony Bogusława Radziwiłła, a stary Kiemlicz poszedł do chaty rozumując, że Kmicic będzie go potrzebował. — Wasza miłość chce jechać? — rzekł wchodząc. — Tak jest. Wyprowadzisz mnie z lasu. Znasz tu wszystkie pasy? — Znam, ja tutejszy... A dokąd wasza miłość chce jechać? — Do króla jegomości. Stary cofnął się ze zdumieniem. — Panno Mądra! — zakrzyknął — do jakiego króla, wasza miłość? — Jużci, nie do szwedzkiego. Kiemlicz nie tylko nie ochłonął, ale począł się żegnać. — To wasza miłość chyba nie wie, co ludzie powiadają, że król jegomość na Śląsk się schronił, bo go wszyscy opuścili. Kraków nawet w oblężeniu. — Pojedziem na Śląsk. — Ba, a jakże się przez Szwedów przedostać? — Czy po szlachecku, czy po chłopsku, czy na kulbace, czy piechotą, wszystko jedno, byle się przedostać! — Toż to i czasu okrutnego trzeba... — Mamy czasu dość... Ale rad bym jak najprędzej... Kiemlicz przestał się dziwić. Stary zbyt był chytry, aby się nie domyślić, że jest jakiś szczególny i tajemniczy powód w tym przedsięwzięciu pana Kmicica, i zaraz tysiące przypuszczeń poczęło mu się cisnąć do głowy. Lecz że żołnierze Kmicicowi, którym pan Andrzej milczenie nakazał, nic nie rzekli ni staremu, ni synom o porwaniu księcia Bogusława, tedy najprawdopodobniejszym wydało mu się przypuszczenie, że to zapewne książę wojewoda wileński wysyła młodego pułkownika z jakąś misją do króla. Utwierdzało go w tym mniemaniu zwłaszcza to, że poczytywał Kmicica za gorliwego stronnika hetmańskiego i o jego zasługach względem hetmana wiedział, albowiem skonfederowane chorągwie rozniosły o nich wieść po całym województwie podlaskim, czyniąc Kmicicowi opinię okrutnika i zdrajcy. "Hetman posyła zaufanego do króla — pomyślał stary — to znaczy, że się pewnie z nim godzić chce i Szwedów odstąpić. Musiały mu się już naprzykrzyć ich rządy... Po cóż inaczej by posyłał?..." Stary Kiemlicz niedługo się silił nad rozwiązaniem tego pytania, bo chodziło mu zupełnie o co innego, a mianowicie o to, jaką by korzyść mógł dla siebie z takich terminów wyciągnąć. Oto, jeżeli przysłuży się Kmicicowi, przysłuży się zarazem hetmanowi i królowi, co nie będzie bez znacznej nagrody. Łaska takich panów przyda się także, gdyby przyszło ze starych grzechów zdawać rachunek. Przy tym pewnie będzie wojna, kraj rozgorzeje, a wtedy łup sam wlezie w ręce. To wszystko uśmiechnęło się staremu, który i bez tego przywykł był słuchać Kmicica, a nie przestał się go bać jak ognia, żywiąc zarazem ku niemu pewien rodzaj afektu, jaki pan Andrzej umiał wzbudzać we wszystkich podkomendnych. — Wasza miłość — rzekł — musi całą Rzeczpospolitę przejechać, by się do króla jegomości dostać. Nic to jeszcze komendy szwedzkie, bo miasta można omijać i lasami jechać... Ale gorsze to, że i po lasach, jako zwyczajnie w niespokojnym czasie, pełno kup swawolnych, które podróżnych napastują, a wasza miłość ludzi ma mało... — Pojedziesz ze mną, panie Kiemlicz, razem z synami i z ludźmi, których masz, to będzie nas więcej. — Wasza miłość rozkaże, to i pojadę, ale jam człek ubogi. Jedna nędza u nas, więcej nic. Jakże mnie to onej chudoby i dachu nad głową ustąpić? — Co uczynisz, to się opłaci, a i dla was lepiej głowy stąd unieść, póki jeszcze na karkach siedzą. — Wszyscy Święci Pańscy!... Co wasza miłość mówi?... co?... Jak to?... Co mnie niewinnemu tu grozi? Komu my w drogę wchodzim?... Na to pan Andrzej: — Znają was tu, hultaje! Mieliście kolokację z Kopystyńskim i usiekliście go, potem zbiegliście przed sądami i służyliście u mnie; potem uprowadziliście mi tabunek zdobyczny... — Jako żywo! Panno Można! — zakrzyknął stary. — Czekaj i milcz! Potem wróciliście do starego legowiska i poczęliście grasować w okolicy jako zbóje, konie i łup wszędy biorąc. Nie wypieraj się, bo ja nie twój sędzia, a sam najlepiej wiesz, jeżeli prawdę mówię... Bierzecie konie Zołtareńkowym, to dobrze, bierzecie Szwedom, to dobrze. Jak was złapią, to i ze skóry złupią, ale to ich rzecz. — Godzi się to, godzi, bo nieprzyjaciołom tylko bierzem — rzekł stary. — Nieprawda jest, bo i swoich napadacie, co mi już twoi synowie wyznali, a to już prosty rozbój i szlacheckiemu imieniowi zakała. Wstyd wam, hultaje!... Chłopami wam być, nie szlachtą! Poczerwieniał na to stary wyga i rzekł: — Wasza miłość krzywdzi nas, bo my, pamiętając na stan nasz, chłopskim procederem się nie bawim. My koni nocą z niczyich stajen nie wyprowadzamy. Co innego z łąk stadko porwać albo zdobyć. To wolno i nie masz w tym ujmy w wojennych czasach dla szlachcica. Ale koń w stajni, święta rzecz, i chyba Cygan, Żyd albo chłop go ukradnie, nie szlachcic! My tego, wasza miłość, nie czynim. Ale co wojna, to wojna! — Choćby i dziesięć wojen było, w bitwie jeno możesz łup brać, a jeśli go na gościńcu szukasz, toś hultaj! — Bóg świadkiem naszej niewinności. — Aleście już tu piwa nawarzyli. Krótko mówiąc, lepiej wam stąd uchodzić, bo prędzej, później stryczek was nie minie. Pojedziecie ze mną; wierną służbą zmażecie winy i cześć odzyskacie. Biorę was do służby, a już tam i korzyść się znajdzie lepsza aniżeli z onych koni. — Pojedziem z waszą miłością wszędy, przeprowadzim przez Szwedów i przez hultajów, bo prawdę waszej miłości rzec, to nas tu źli ludzie okrutnie prześladują, a za co? za co?... Za nasze ubóstwo — nic! jak za ubóstwo...Może też Bóg zmiłuje się nad nami i poratuje nas w utrapieniu! Tu stary Kiemlicz mimo woli zatarł ręce i błysnął oczyma. "Od tych robót — pomyślał sobie — zagotuje się w kraju jak w kotle, a wtedy głupi nie skorzysta." Wtem Kmicic spojrzał na niego bystro. — Jeno nie próbuj mnie zdradzić! — rzekł groźnie — bo nie zdzierżysz, a ręka boska jedna zdoła cię wówczas wyratować! — To się po nas nie pokazało — odrzekł ponuro Kiemlicz — i niech mnie Bóg potępi, jeśli mi taka myśl w głowie postała. — Wierzę — rzekł po krótkim milczeniu Kmicic — bo zdrada to jeszcze co innego jak hultajstwo i niejeden hultaj przecie tego nie uczyni. — Co wasza miłość teraz rozkaże? — zapytał Kiemlicz. — Naprzód są dwa listy, potrzebujące prędkiej ekspedycji. Maszli ludzi roztropnych? — Gdzie mają jechać? — Jeden niech jedzie do księcia wojewody, ale nie potrzebuje samego widzieć. Niech jeno list odda w pierwszej książęcej chorągwi i wraca nie czekając odpowiedzi. — Smolarz pojedzie, to człek roztropny i bywały. — Dobrze. Drugi list trzeba odwieźć ku Podlasiowi; pytać o chorągiew laudańską pana Wołodyjowskiego i samemu pułkownikowi w ręce oddać... Stary począł mrugać chytrze i tak myślał: "To, widzę, robota na wszystkie strony, kiedy już i z konfederatami się wąchają; będzie ukrop! Będzie!..." Po czym rzekł głośno: — Wasza miłość! Jeśli to nie tak pilne pismo, to może by, wyjechawszy z lasów, komu po drodze oddać. Siła tu szlachty konfederatom sprzyja i każdy chętnie odwiezie, a nam się jeden więcej człowiek zostanie. — Toś roztropnie wykalkulował — rzekł Kmicic — bo lepiej, żeby ten co zawiezie list, nie wiedział, od kogo wiezie. A czy prędko wyjedziem z lasów? — Jak wasza miłość chce. Może jechać i dwie niedziele albo jutro wyjechać. — Tedy potem o tym, a teraz słuchaj mnie pilno, Kiemlicz! — Zważam wszystkim rozumem, wasza miłość. — Ogłosili mnie — rzekł Kmicic — w całej Rzeczypospolitej za okrutnika i hetmańskiego zaprzedańca albo zgoła szwedzkiego. Gdyby król jegomość wiedział, ktom jest, mógłby mnie nie ufać i intencją moją wzgardzić, która jeżeli nie jest szczera, Bóg widzi! Uważaj, Kiemlicz! — Uważam, wasza miłość. — Tedy nie nazywam się Kmicic, jeno Babinicz, rozumiesz? Nikt nie mamego prawdziwego przezwiska wiedzieć. Gęby mi nie otworzyć, pary nie puścić. A będą pytać, skąd jestem, to powiesz, żeś się po drodze do mnie przyłączył i nie wiesz; natomiast rzekniesz: kto ciekaw, niech się samego pyta. — Rozumiem, wasza miłość. — Synom zapowiesz, czeladzi także. Choćby z nich pasy darto, nazywam się Babinicz. Gardłem mi za to odpowiadacie! — Tak i będzie, wasza miłość. Pójdę synom zapowiedzieć, bo tym szelmom trzeba łopatą w łeb kłaść. Taka mi z nich pociecha... Bóg pokarał za dawne grzechy... Ot, co... Pozwoli wasza miłość słowo jeszcze powiedzieć? — Mów śmiele. — Widzi mi się, lepiej będzie, jeżeli nie powiemy ni żołnierzom, ni czeladzi, dokąd jedziem. — Tak ma i być. — Dość niech wiedzą, że pan Babinicz, nie pan Kmicic, jedzie. A po drugie: chcąc w taką drogę jechać, lepiej by ukryć szarżę waszej miłości. — Jak to? — Bo Szwedzi glejty znaczniejszym ludziom dają, a kto nie ma glejtu, tego do komendanta prowadzą. — Ja glejty do komend szwedzkich mam! Zdziwienie błysnęło w chytrych oczach Kiemlicza, ale pomyślawszy chwilę rzekł: — Wasza miłość pozwoli jeszcze powiedzieć, co myślę? — Byleś dobrze radził, a nie marudził, to mów, bo widzę, żeś człek obrotny. — Jeżeli glejty są, to i lepiej, bo można w nagłym razie pokazać, ale jeżeli wasza miłość z taką robotą jedzie, która ma zostać tajemna, to lepiej glejtów nie pokazywać. Nie wiem ja, czy one wydane na imię Babinicza, czy na pana Kmicica, ale pokazać, to ślad zostanie i pościg łatwiejszy. — Jak w sedno utrafiłeś! — zawołał Kmicic. — Wolę glejty zachować na inny czas, jeżeli można inaczej się przedostać! — Można, wasza miłość, a to w przebraniu chłopskim albo chudopacholskim, co będzie łatwiej, bo u mnie tu jest trochę ochędostwa jako to czapek i kożuchów szarych, takich właśnie, jak drobna szlachta nosi. Wziąwszy tabunek koni, można by pojechać z nimi niby po jarmarkach i przebierać się coraz głębiej, hen, aż pod Łowicz i Warszawę. Co ja, z przeproszeniem waszej miłości, nieraz już, jeszcze w spokojnych czasach czyniłem, i tamte drogi znam. Jakoś pod tę porę przypada jarmark w Sobocie, na który z daleka się zjeżdżają. W Sobocie dowiemy się o innych miastach, gdzie jarmark — i byle dalej! byle dalej!... Szwedzi też mniej na chudopachołków zważają, bo się mrowie tego po wszystkich jarmarkach kręci. A spyta nas jaki komendant, to mu się i wytłumaczym, zaś mniejszym kupom można będzie, jeżeli Bóg i Najświętsza Panna pozwoli, po brzuchach przejechać... — A jak nam konie zabiorą? — bo to rekwizycje w czasie wojny codzienna rzecz... — Albo kupią, albo zabiorą. Jeśli kupią, tedy nie z końmi, ale niby po konie do Soboty pojedziem, a jeśli zabiorą, podniesiemy lament i ze skargą będziem jechali aż do Warszawy i Krakowa. — Chytry masz rozum — rzekł Kmicic — i widzę, że mi się przydacie. Choćby też Szwedzi te konie zabrali, to znajdzie się taki, który zapłaci. — I tak ja miałem do Ełku, do Prus, z nimi jechać, to się dobrze składa, bo właśnie tamtędy droga nam wypadnie. Z Ełku pojedziem granicą, potem wyprostujem na Ostrołękę, a stamtąd puszczą aż pod Pułtusk i Warszawę. — Gdzie to ona Sobota? — Niedaleko Piątku, wasza miłość. — Kpisz, Kiemlicz? — Zaś bym śmiał — odrzekł stary krzyżując ręce na piersiach i skłaniając głowę — jeno się tam tak dziwnie miasteczka nazywają. To za Łowiczem, wasza miłość, ale jeszcze kawał drogi. — I jarmarki znaczne w onej Sobocie? — Nie takie jak w Łowiczu, ale jest jeden w tej porze, na który nawet i z Prus konie pędzą, i luda siła się zjeżdża. Pewnie tego roku nie będzie gorzej, bo tam spokojnie Szwedzi wszędy panują i po miastach załogi mają. Choćby się kto chciał ruszyć, to i nie może. — Tedy przyjmuję twój sposób!... — Pojedziemy z końmi, za które z góry ci zapłacę, ażebyś szkody nie miał. — Dziękuję waszej miłości za poratowanie. — Przygotuj jeno kożuchy, czapraki i szable proste, bo zaraz jedziem. A zapowiedz synalom i czeladzi, ktom jest, jak się nazywam i że z końmi jadę, a wyście do pomocy najęci. Ruszaj! A gdy stary zwrócił się ku drzwiom, pan Andrzej rzekł jeszcze: — I nie będzie mnie nikt nazywał miłością ni komendantem, ani pułkownikiem, jeno waszecią, a z nazwiska Babiniczem! Kiemlicz wyszedł i w godzinę później siedzieli już wszyscy na koniach, gotowi ruszyć w daleką drogę. Pan Kmicic, przybrany w szarą chudopacholską świtę, w takąż czapkę z wytartym barankiem i z przewiązaną twarzą, jakby po jakim karczemnym pojedynku, trudny był do poznania i wyglądał istotnie na szlachetkę włóczącego się z jarmarku na jarmark. Otaczali go ludzie podobnie przybrani, zbrojni w proste szabliska i długie baty do popędzania koni oraz arkany do chwytania rozbieganych. Żołnierze poglądali ze zdziwieniem na swojego pułkownika, czyniąc sobie po cichu różne o nim uwagi: Dziwno im było, że to już pan Babinicz, nie pan Kmicic, że go mają z waszecia traktować, a najbardziej ruszał na to ramionami i wąsami stary Soroka, który, patrząc jak w tęczę w groźnego pułkownika, mruczał do Biłousa: — Chyba mi ów waszeć przez gardziel nie przejdzie. Niech mnie zabije, a ja taki po staremu oddam, co mu się należy! — Jak rozkaz, to rozkaz! — odrzekł Biłous. — Ale się pułkownik zmienił okrutnie. Nie wiedzieli żołnierze, że i dusza w panu Andrzeju zmieniła się tak samo jaki zewnętrzna postać. — Ruszaj! — krzyknął nagle pan Babinicz. Zaklaskały bicze, jeźdźcy otoczyli stadko koni, które zbiły się w kupę, i ruszono. Kategoria:Potop